Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts
Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts (Englisch: Beyond the Aquila Rift) ist in der Standardreihenfolge der Episoden die siebte Episode der ersten Staffel von Love, Death & Robots. Zusammenfassung Eine mehrere Lichtjahre vom Kurs abgekommene Mannschaft weiß nach dem Erwachen nicht, wie weit sie gereist ist. Handlung [[Datei:BlueGooseandtheGate.jpg|thumb|Die Blue Goose]] Die Episode beginnt damit, dass ein Frachtschiff, die Blue Goose, sich in der Warteschlange zu einem Lichtgeschwindigkeitstor befindet. Thom, der Kapitän des Schiffs, beschwert sich über die Warteschlange, während sein Kamerad Ray sich über seinen Kater beschwert. Anscheinend hat die Crew des Schiffes den erfolgreichen Abschluss eines Auftrags gefeiert und befindet sich nun auf dem Weg nach Hause. Nachdem Thom mit Ray und Suzy abklärt, dass das Schiff bereit ist, durch das Tor zu fliegen, legen sich alle drei Besatzungsmitglieder in ihre Schlaftanks, um sich auf ihre Heimreise vorzubereiten. thumb|Greta Als Thom und Suzy wieder aus ihren Tanks aufwachen, ist die Blue Goose an einer ihnen unbekannten Reparaturstation angedockt und die beiden werden von Greta, einer alten Freundin von Thom, begrüßt. Greta erklärt ihnen, dass sie durch einen Fehler beim Berechnen der Route vom Kurs abgekommen sind und sich nur auf der Saumlaki-Station im Schedar-Sektor befinden. Suzy kann das nicht glauben und will die Logbücher überprüfen, wird jedoch ohnmächtig, weswegen Thom und Greta sie wieder zurück in ihren Schlaftank legen. Greta begleitet Thom anschließend auf die Station. Einige Zeit vergeht und Thom befindet sich nun in der Bar der Station. Greta, nun in ein freizügiges Abendkleid gekleidet, kommt zu ihm und verwickelt ihn in ein Gespräch. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden vor vier Jahren eine Affäre hatten. Greta vertraut Thom an, dass sie seitdem gehofft hat, ihn wiederzusehen. Die beiden landen in Gretas Kabine und haben Sex. Erneut einige Zeit später sitzt Thom rauchend auf Gretas Bett, als sie ihm beichtet, dass sie nicht vollkommen ehrlich zu ihm gewesen ist. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie sich nicht im Schedar-Sektor befinden, sondern viel weiter von Zuhause weg – 150.000 Lichtjahre weit weg. Thom ist aufgebracht und fragt, wie lange er und seine Crew in ihren Schlaftanks gewesen sind. Greta antwortet, dass in subjektiver Zeit nur ein paar Monate, aber auf der Erde mehrere Jahrhunderte vergangen sind. Thom ist außer sich und meint, dass sie ihm ebenso sagen könnte, dass er tot sei. Greta versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, und meint, er sei nicht tot, sondern am Leben und bei ihr. Er fragt sie, wie sie hierhergekommen war, und sie antwortet, dass es derselbe Fehler in der Berechnung der Route war, der die Besatzung der Blue Goose hierher gebracht hat. Dann schlägt sie vor, den Rest der Besatzung aufzuwecken. Thom holt Suzy aus ihrem Schlaftank und fragt sie, was das letzte ist, an das sie sich erinnern kann. Suzy erzählt von ihrer Abreise und dann von Träumen. Sie bemerkt Gretas Anwesenheit und fragt Thom, wer sie ist. Thom erklärt, sie sei seine alte Freundin Greta, doch Suzy beharrt sofort darauf, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Sie schreit Greta an und verlangt zu wissen, wer und "was" sie ist. Als Thom versucht, sie zu beruhigen, ruft sie, er solle Greta ansehen. Dann greift sie Greta an und es gelingt ihr, Greta eine kleine Wunde am Hals hinzuzufügen. Greta jedoch schafft es, sie mit einem Beruhigungsmittel zu betäuben, und Thom legt Suzy wieder zurück in ihren Schlaftank. Zurück in ihrer Kabine bemerkt Thom, dass die Wunde auf Gretas Hals nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Er realisiert, dass Suzy recht hatte, und spricht Greta darauf an. Greta sieht ein, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht länger geheimhalten kann, und erklärt ihm, dass er sich noch in seinem Schlaftank und in einer Simulation befindet. Thom verlangt nun, die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren. Greta zögert und meint, er sei nicht bereit dafür, doch er wird aggressiv und besteht darauf. Schließlich willigt sie ein, sagt ihm jedoch zuerst noch, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn echt sind – genauso wie ihre Gefühle für all die anderen Seelen, die hier landen. thumb|Grausame Realität Thom wacht in seinem Schlaftank auf. Er ist abgemagert und seine Haare und sein Bart sind viel länger geworden, was vermuten lässt, dass er schon weit länger hier ist, als erwartet. Er befindet sich in einer Höhle voller riesiger Spinnenweben; die Blue Goose und mehrere andere Schiffswracks hängen in ihnen fest. Ray und Suzy liegen beide tot in ihren Tanks. Plötzlich hört er eine Stimme, Gretas Stimme, die ihn ruft. Er dreht sich um und sie eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit treten. Zuerst sieht es aus, als wäre die Gestalt eine Frau, doch als sie ganz ins Licht tritt, zeigt sich Gretas wahres Aussehen: eine riesige spinnenartige Kreatur. thumb|Gretas wahre Gestalt Thom kann die Realität nicht verkraften und verliert seinen Verstand. Das Alien versetzt ihn daraufhin wieder in die Simulation und löscht dabei seine Erinnerungen an seinen vorherigen Durchlauf sowie an das Aufwachen in der Realität. Thom erwacht wieder in seinem Schlaftank und wird von Greta begrüßt. Er ist überrascht sie zu sehen, und die Geschichte scheint von vorne zu beginnen. thumb Zum Schluss der Episode sieht man die Saumlaki-Station von außen. Die Simulation flackert auf, und man sieht, was die Station tatsächlich ist: ein mit Spinnenweben bedeckter Asteroid umgeben von unzähligen Schiffswracks. Charaktere *Thom *Greta *Suzy *Ray Trivia *Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts basiert auf der gleichnamigen Kurzgeschichte von Alastair Reynolds, der unter anderem auch für die Geschichte von Zima Blue verantwortlich ist. *Gretas wahres Aussehen ist zweimal innerhalb der Simulation zu sehen. Einmal sieht man es durch eine Glasflasche, als sie mit Thom bei der Bar sitzt, das andere Mal sieht man ihren wahren Schatten, als sie ihm erklärt, dass er sich in einer Simulation befindet. Galerie TitleGraphic-BeyondTheAquilaRift.jpg|Titelgrafik für Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts Title-BeyondTheAquilaRift.jpg|Titelgrafik für Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts BlueGooseOpeningShot.jpg|Die Blue Goose in der Warteschlange BlueGooseandtheGate.jpg| BlueGooseinaQueue.jpg| BlueGooseFront.jpg| ThomLooksOutside.jpg|Thom sieht nach draußen Ray Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Ray Greta Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Greta GretaSpiderGlass.jpg|Gretas wahre Gestalt ist durch die Flasche zu sehen Suzy Jenseits des Aquila-Rifts Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Suzy GretaSpiderShadow.jpg|Gretas Schatten sieht nicht so aus, wie er sollte Thom.jpg| ThomWakesUp.jpg|Thom erwacht in der Realität ThomGasps.jpg| ThomGetsUp.jpg| TheReality.jpg| ThomLooksUp.jpg| BlueGooseWreckage.jpg| ThomLooksAroundTheWreckage.jpg| SuzyBody.jpg| RayBody.jpg| ThomLooksIntoTheVoid.jpg| VagueFemaleShape.jpg| OhDearHereItComes.jpg| GretaSpiderTrueForm.jpg| Greta Spider.jpg| ThomLosesHisMind.jpg| ThomScreams.jpg| SpiderLegs.jpg| GretaSpiderFaceCloseup.jpg| ThomEntersSimulationAgain.jpg| ThomWakesUpAgain.jpg| SaumlakiStationSimulation.jpg|Saumlaki-Station in der Simulation SaumlakiStationReality.jpg|Saumlaki-Station in der Realität en:Beyond the Aquila Rift Kategorie:Episoden